uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Geki Jumonji
(early-bird cameo) Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (introduction) |lastepisode = Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad |numberofepisodes = 6 (movie) 2 (Go-Busters) 1 (Kyuranger) |casts = Yuma Ishigaki Keisuke Nakamura (young) |image2 = Tumblr n9bzgxvSC11t09s5jo6 1280.png}} is the young hero who was introduced in Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. He received the title of Space Sheriff Gavan from the original, Retsu Ichijouji. His full title is Gavan Type G. Biography Gavan the Movie Fulfilling their fifteen year old childhood dream to venture into space, Geki Jumonji and Toya Okuma joined SARD and took a mission to Mars with their childhood friend Itsuki Kawai giving them good luck pendants so she can be with them in spirit. However, the two were labeled MIA when their space shuttle mysteriously disappeared. A year later, while remembering her friends, Itsuki found the SARD complex being attacked by a murderous monster and ran for her life with her pursuer catching up to her. By then, a silver-armored figure named Space Sheriff Gavan appeared and battled the monster as he was revealed to be Zan Vard of the Space Mafia Maku. As they fought, Zan Vard held Itsuki hostage until he was hit by an attack of an unknown origin, allowing Gavan to seemingly finish him off with his Gavan Dynamic and rescue Itsuki, who recognized him as Geki as he boarded the Dolgran without further explanations. Summoned to Planet Bird, it was revealed that Geki has spent the last year training at the Galactic Union and now worked as a provisional Space Sheriff in the Gavan-Type G combat suit. Geki was reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight by Lizard Doubler with the consideration to have Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma, take over. However, Geki convinced Qom to give him another chance and returned to Earth. Upon his return, Geki met with Itsuki and took her into the Dolgran where she met his partner Shelly of Planet Bird. Refusing to tell her the truth about what happened with him and Toya during the mission one year before, Geki's search took him to Oyama Energy Laboratory where a meteor was being researched. However, Geki found himself being attacked by the scientists and security as Shelly failed to stop Maku's Witch Kill from obtaining the meteor which was needed to resurrect Don Horror. Kill took her leave as Geki and Shelly escaped with their lives, with Itsuki finding Toya's pendant among the wreckage. Geki later revealed to Shelly how he ended up drifting in space after his shuttle exploded and Toya sucked into the vortex's event horizon. By that time, after she broke the code with Shelly pinpointing the location, Itsuki had Geki take her to the location. There, she saw an illusion of Toya as she and Geki followed it into a trap set up by Maku's leader Brighton. Overpowering Geki in his Gavan Type-G, Bright took Itsuki into Makuu Space while having Kill, Van Zard, Lizard Doubler, a group of Crushers deal with the Space Sheriff. Luckily, the original Space Sheriff Gavan arrived to even the odds and got Geki to safety, revealed to have been the one who saved Geki from drifting space and during his fight with Van Zard. Learning that Commander Qom that he had been relieved of duty, Geki found himself being attacked by Gavan as he ended the youth's indecision as only he could stop the rebirth of Don Horror. The two then found themselves attacked by Lizard Doubler, with Geki saving Shelly before the Doubler sent the two into Makuu Space where he became three-times as powerful. After successfully escaping Makuu Space, the two Gavans donned their combat suits and Gavan stayed behind to destroy Lizard Doubler so Gavan Type-G could proceed to space, destroying an entire fleet of Makuu ships with the Electronic Starbeast Dol before reaching what remained of Makuu Castle. With Sharivan and Shaider holding off Witch Kill and Van Zardo, Gavan Type-G finally reached Itsuki and Brighton, revealed to be Toya. Revealing that he pledged himself to Don Horror while trapped in another dimension, Toya intended to kill Geki for not saving him while offering Itsuki's body to Don Horror so he could possess her and engulf the entire universe in Makuu Space. With no option left, with Itsuki trying to fight out of the possession, Gavan Type-G mortally wounded Brighton with a Gavan Dynamic to end the ritual. With Makuu Castle beginning to self destruct, Geki managed to save Toya from falling into the abyss as they and Istuki escaped on Dol. Back on Earth, an agonizing Toya finally reconciled with Geki and Itsuki before passing on to his friends' dismay. Shelly later informed that in recognition to his efforts, the Galactic Union Patrol officially established Geki as the new Gavan. Geki then departed from Earth with Shelly, leaving behind a letter to Itsuki, where he stated that he would return to meet her again once he accomplished his duty as a Space Sheriff. Go-Busters in Go-Busters]] Geki is deployed to Earth to pursue Rhino Doubler, a Doubler Monster of the Space Crime Organization Makuu. After encountering the Go-Busters, Geki asks for their help in tracking down Rhino Doubler. Super Hero Taisen Z .]] Geki appears as the new Gavan in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He claims that in order to protect the peace of outer space, he needs to defeat Kamen Rider Wizard. However, Gavan realized that Wizard is not evil as he saved a girl named Koyomi and a kid from a falling rock. Gavan and Wizard soon finds out that someone has framed Wizard and also Kamen Rider Beast for using similar magic as them for destruction, The Space Shocker. When he returned to Space Sheriff HQ to inform his superior/commander, Retsu that Wizard, and Beast did not use their powers to bring destruction, but Retsu disapproved of Geki's explanation about what happened on Earth. Retsu then said that if Geki didn't complete his mission, he will be stripped of being Gavan. He later appears to join a meeting with Haruto and the Gokaigers' Gai Ikari, who is a friend of his superior. He apologized to Haruto about what happened and warned him that he and Nitoh are still remained a threats, as Nitoh joins the conversations of their meeting until it was intervened by a sudden appearance of new Sharivan, under the orders of Retsu prepares to attack Haruto and Nitoh. Geki tries to convince Sharivan that Wizard and Beast are not the ones who caused chaos around the universe, but Sharivan refused to listened. Geki tried to transform into Gavan, however the access author has been disabled, stating he can no longer become Gavan anymore. Geki thus had no choice but to stop Sharivan from attacking Wizard, Gokai Silver and Beast without his hero suit. Seemingly useless in his attempt to convince Sharivan to stand down, Geki begs Wizard to escape from Sharivan's rampage and Wizard agrees and cancels his transformation. With the help of Haruto's Red Garuda Pla Monster, Geki, Haruto, Beast and Gokai Silver managed to escape from Sharivan, until they are ambushed by Space Shocker and luckily hide behind the train after dodging Sharivan's shots that is directed at the Space Shockers. Before entering the portal where Space Shocker escaped, Geki warns Sharivan once more not to attack Wizard and Beast until he got evidence from the dimension he entered. While in a Dark Dimension, Geki soon learns that Space Shocker is working for the Space Sheriff's archenemy, the Space Crime Syndicates led by a Madou named Reider, who also plots to create massive despair around universe with 3 power balls, until 1 power ball (known as Psycholon) obtained. Once he got his information about their plot, he was ambushed by Space Shocker until the sudden appearance of Gai managed to help him escape until the Space Ironmen Kyodain and Skydain intervene, and still wondered why would Space Ironmen join the evil organization. Even the Ironmen are their enemies, Geki and Gokai Silver saved Skydain and escaped, thus Kyodain stops his sister to let them go for now. He and Gai escaped from the dimension, luckily Geki caught the power ball Psycholon and reunites with Yoko. Geki asked Gai and Yoko to escape with Psycholon as he will handle himself, but remained overpowered, until Beast rescues Geki as they escaped Space Shocker to Wajima's Magic Shop. During a meeting in the shop, he argues with Gai for being selfish that thinking it's the Space Sheriff's job, but Gai states Geki that he lost his pride, until Shunpei stops them fighting each other. After hearing from Koyomi about what Haruto said, there is a hope when the heroes unite their hearts to saved the world, Geki soon leave to accomplish something needs to be done by meeting Kai. During his conversation with Kai, he apologized to him and takes responsibility, but Kai says it's okay that everybody makes mistakes and counting on Geki to save the universe from the evil Space organizations for using magic as he leave. Geki soon accompanied by Yoko, Gai and Nitoh to rescue Yoko's friends and stops Space Shocker. When he's about to be dropped by a Space Ikadevil, Shelly informed Geki that he is now able to transform into Gavan Type-G thanks to the help of the Shinkengers' Kotoha for hacking the transformation author with her Shodophone. He is soon joined the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to take down Space Shocker, while Space Ironmen sided with no one anymore until they were destroyed by Ikadevil due to their programmings are useless to them. Joined by Gai transformed into Gokai Silver to avenged the Ironmen's death, later accompanied by the five main Gokaigers as Gavan gives them a Ranger Keys of the previous Metal Heroes. He, Kamen Rider Beast, and Gokaigers soon accompanied Go-Busters to take down the evil Space organizations until Sharivan, the new Shaider, Kamen Rider Wizard and Kyoryugers joins their party. Gavan, along with the Space Sheriffs sacrificed themselves to save the Earth from Space Sheriff HQ's cannon as they remindedtheir superior about their unity among the Space Sheriffs, but somehow managed to survive the cannon as they assist the Kyoryugers and Kamen Rider Wizard to defeat a living Mado castle. After their victory, Geki and Shelly left for duty. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Uchuu Keiji Sharivan: The Next Generation To be added To be Added Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Next Generation To be added Kyuranger Gavan vs. Dekaranger Galactic Patrol's new high ranking officer giving Captain Geki Jumonji a history lesson about the legendary metal warriors and space teams called the Space Squad! Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Geki got call from Jiraiya Shu follow Demost to Kyurangers Universe, and Jiraiya open portal and keep open for Geki bring Shu back with Demost, Geki show up and stop fight between Team Lucky and Team Tsurugi, Kyurangers team up with Gavan and Shaider and they defeat Demost and arrested, Geki's offer Lucky to join space squad he and Shu take Demost back to their universe, Jiraiya infromed them about terrorist attack by Genmaku, so Geki scouting some other new member for Space Squad. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Space Sheriff Gavan Type G appears as a guest character in the arcade game . Super Sentai Legend Wars Gavan Type G guest stars as a member of Space Squad in the mobile game . Forms Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G Jouchaku Process is what Geki uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku!" ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan Type-G's combat suit in 0.5 seconds. The robot from Dolgiran announces "Roger! Transporting combat suit!". Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Geki, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. *Techniques **'Gavan Dynamic' (ギャバン・ダイナミック Gyaban Dainamikku) is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monster by slicing it into two with his powerful laser blade. ***'Big Gavan Dynamic' is a variant of dynamic Gavan used against the Giants opponents Gavan uses Dol to rise before jumping height and wear a vertical sword blow to his opponent. **'Gavan Hyper Dynamic' is a stronger version of the Gavan Dynamic that allows Gavan to perform a powerful dual cross slash, that destroys even the most powerful of enemies. **'Gavan Cosmic Dynamic' is a four strike special attack performed with a new Laser Blade forged on Juspion's home planet Ejin and given by Retsu after his original blade was destroyed by the second Mad Gallant. It is a combination with Geki's Gavan Hyper Dynamic (a horizontal and a vertical slash) with Juspion's own finisher, the Cosmic Harley (two diagonal slashes). **'Gavan Cosmic All Dynamic' **'Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic' is a simultaneous attack of three Space Sheriffs. **To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. **'Laser Z Beam ' is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster. **'Gavan Punch' is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. ***'Gavan Upperpunch' is a variant of Gavan Punch uppercut. **'Gavan Kick' is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. **'Dimension Bomber' is a technique Gavan uses against Crushers. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. **'Galactic Slash' is a move when Gavan short hitting his opponents with his elbows. **'Gavan Beam' is discharging explosive energy propagating along a conductive metal. **'Reito Beam' is refrigerant beam inside the visor. **'Barrier' is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. **'Gavan Full Power' - the fighting follows absorbs the radius of the opponent before he returned. **'Static Shock' is electrostatic discharge. **'Electro Splash' is electric shock used to take off foreign elements attached to the battle below. **'Gavan Shock' is electrical discharge from the battle below. Arsenal *'Laser Blade' is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic and the Gavan Hyper Dynamic. It can also be used to create unbreakable restrains for criminals that Gavan's arrested. During the events of , Retsu gives his Laser Blade to the new Gavan, Geki Jumonji, whose Laser Blade had been destroyed. *'Laser Scope' is a radar device that Gavan uses to detect invisible monsters. *'Electro Sonar' is a sonar device which enables Gavan to detect any movement and sound in the area. *'Gas Sensor' is a system analyzing the composition of ambient air to detect any traces of gas and calculate the time elapsed since its use. *'Epee' - sword hidden in the left forearm. Vehicles *Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran *Cyberion *Electronic Starbeast Dol Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Gavan Type-G. Relationships Allies *Itsuki Kawai - Friend *Galactic Union Police - Employers **Space Sheriffs - Colleagues ***Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan - Predecessor and commanding officer ***Kai Hyuga/Space Sheriff Sharivan ***Shu Karasuma/Space Sheriff Shaider **Shelly **Commander Qom - Commanding officer **Eleena * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * ** *** / *** / *** / *** / † *** / ** *** / **Special Police Dekaranger *** **** / *** / *** / *** / ** *** / *** / *Space Squad - Teammates ** *** / *** / *** / *** / **Touma Amagi/World Ninja Jiraiya Enemies *Space Crime Organization Makuu (Neo-Makuu)† **Don Horror† **Toya Okuma/Brighton† - Former friend **Witch Kill† **Zan Vardo† **Lizard Doubler† **Rhino Doubler† **Crushers† * † ** † ** † *Space Crime Syndicate Madou† **Demon King Psycho† **Strategist Raider† * † * † ** † ** *Genmakuu Behind the scenes Portrayal Geki Jumonji is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, his suit actor is in Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, his suit actor was in the [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Space.18:_Emergency_Dispatch!_Space_Hero! eighteenth episode of Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger], ''his suit actor is Masato Tsutamune (蔦宗正人, ''Tsutamune Masato) Appearances * **'' '' **'' '' * Uchuu Keiji Gavan Legend * Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers'' * Uchuu Keiji NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION * **'' '' **'' '' * Space Squad **''Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero'' **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad References Category:Space Sheriff Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Category:Silver Metal Heroes Category:Movie Metal Heroes Category:Space Squad Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Movie-exclusive characters